Lion King and Vampire Crossover
by Natavez
Summary: Lion King:Vampire meets PrideRock It was a beautiful morning in the savanna in the Pridelands Kovu and kiara take a trip as a honeymoon and they see what seems to be a human but it is very different from what they expected.


Lion King:Vampire meets PrideRock

Prologue: it was a beautiful morning in the savanna in the pridelands kovu and kiara take a trip as a honeymoon and they see what seems to be a human but it is very different from what they expected.

It was a beautiful morning in the savanna in the pridelands and its been 3 months since the war of the the outlanders and the pridelanders.

The princess of the prideland, Kiara made peace between both prides with the help of Kovu, which now is Kiara's mate also the prince of the pridelands.

Simba the king of the Pridelands and his beautiful wife Nala gave blessings to Kiara and Kovu to have a cub! It was really exciting news for both.

"Wow thanks daddy!" Exclaimed Kiara while she hugged her dad.

"Thank you sir for this!" Said Kovu excitedly.

"Kovu, call me Simba or Dad. ok?" Said Simba looking at Kovu in a serious way.

"Dad since you gave us this blessing to have a cub, can we go to the jungle where you and mom meet again?"

Nala looks at Simba and Simba looks at Nala in a intriguing way.

"Fine, Yes you may go."

Kiara nuzzles both of her parents and turns to Kovu and licks him in his cheek.

"We have to go now then since it is morning we would be get there in the afternoon!" Exclaims Kiara

"Yeah! We will get there at good time before the sun sets!" Says Kovu

Kovu and Kiara get out of the cave and head out to the jungle.

*3 hours later*

"Finally we're here!" Says Kiara

"I am so hungry!" Says Kovu

Mhhhhm! Exclaims Kiara

*sound of a quick whoosh*

"What was that?!" Kovu and Kiara

shout.

*sound of leaves rustling quick*

"Mufasa please protect us!" Kovu and Kiara shout again!

A human comes right in front of Kovu and Kiara out of nowhere.

"Wow! H..ho..how..how are you that fast? Humans aren't faster than lion but you are faster than any lion that there ever was!" questioned Kiara.

"I am not exactly human."

Kiara and Kovu looked surprised when the not exactly human opened his mouth, he was right that he wasn't exactly human he had sharp canines which were a lot sharper than a lion's canines, he had blood red eyes,he was pale white, and he was also incredibly fast.

"Then what are you than?" questioned Kovu.

"I am a vampire" said the vampire

"So do we have to worry about you? Do you drink lion's blood?!" Said Kovu in a freighted tone.

"No, I don't drink lion's blood, I only drink human blood, I am no fledgling!" As the vampire snarled with his visible fangs.

"I forgot to ask what is your name?" asked Kiara.

"My name is Anthony, I am from New York City! But I used to live there until I was knocked out one day and all of a sudden I woke up in this jungle, right over there."

*points at where he woke up*

"That's really weird!" exclaimed Kovu and Kiara.

"So I am really hungry, have you seen any humans around here or is there a town near here?" asked Anthony.

"Ummmm? Oh! Yeah! There is a human village like around 2 miles near here!" said Kiara

"Oh! Okay I will be right back in like 2 minutes!"

*runs in vampire speed*

"Well that was interesting to talk to someone like that! Hehe!" Giggled Kiara.

"Yeah!...Well we both know the reason that we came here!" Giggled Kovu.

Kiara and Kovu nuzzle each other and Kovu licks Kiara uncontrollably.

Anthony comes back with a adult human male in his arms with the humans head held back.

"It seems like as if I haven't eaten in 3 days!"

Anthony grabs the head of the human and Anthony bears his teeth and sinks his teeth into the humans neck and the human struggles in trying to escape, but Anthony is too strong compared to the human.

Kovu and Kiara look like they were going to gag even though the eat raw meat, but still they have never seen a human spilling blood out of their own body.

Anthony finally retracts his fangs from the human, the human was pale white with no blood in his dead body, he was sucked out dry! The human was pushed down to the floor.

"Aaaaa! That was delicious fresh blood. Do you lions eat humans?" asked Anthony as he had blood dripping down his mouth

"Uhh, no we don't eat humans, my great- great-grandfather prohibited human hunting in the pridelands." Responded Kiara to Anthony.

"Ohh that sucks!" Said Anthony

"Well I will go somewhere else and leave you two alone for your honeymoon." Said Anthony

"Wait! How did you know about that?!" Responded Kiara

"Well vampires have certain powers, my kind of power is like mind power, so I will be off now. Goodnight prince Kovu and princess Kiara!" Anthony smirked as he waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Anthony! Have a goodnight sleep! shouted Kovu and Kiara.

"WOW! He has powers!" Exclaimed Kovu

"Yeah!... Soooo the real reason we are here.. Hehe.. Kiara you know..." Said Kovu right before Kovu was pinned down by Kiara which licked Kovu uncontrollably.

"Yeah I know exactly why we are here Kovu! I will love you till the end! If we definitely get a cub from this I know that you will be the best father ever to our cubs and I will be the best mother I can! Kovu I love you so much!" Said Kiara passionately

"Oh Kiara I love you too much! I can never thank you enough for changing me in a good way and realizing that I could change to something better and find love, true love! I love you so much Kiara!" Kovu poured his heart to Kiara and both feel into a deep passionate kiss and both got ready and mated the whole night, both slept and woke up with smiles in their faces.

Next Day:0

Both woke up remembering what they did that night.

"Last night was amazing Kovu, you were amazing!" said Kiara excitedly

" Yeah! Kiara you were amazing also!" said Kovu excitedly

Both again nuzzled each other and kissed passionately.

"What's up?! How did it go last night?!" Said Anthony.

"Last night was magical, passionate, and amazing!" Said Kovu.

"That's good, that's great!" Said Anthony

"So do you have a mate, Anthony?" Said Kiara

Anthony looked sad and depressed right after Kiara asked that question.

"Is there something wrong Anthony?" Said Kovu

"Oh uh, everything is fine, why do you ask?" Said Anthony

"No, something isn't right, tell us what happened." Said Kovu

"Okay.. Well I did have a wife and a child."*sniffles* cries*"But I was turned in..in...into this monster because of another vampire monster and that vampire monster killed my beautiful wife and my little baby boy Tony Jr.! I am hunting down that murderer and monster that turned me like this! Ahhhh!"

Anthony takes down a tree with one punch.

"Don't worry we are here to help you, okay?" Said Kiara and Kovu

"Thank you for supporting me Kiara, thank you for supporting me Kovu!"

Anthony hugs Kovu and Kiara

"No problem!... Hey do you want to come to priderock with both of us?" Said Kovu.

"I don't think the King and Queen will be in favor of having a vampire monster in your lands." Exclaimed Anthony.

But we will explain to them that you are no harm to us nor to anybody else Anthony." Said Kiara.

"We will be there for you" said Kiara

"Hmmmm, fine, I guess." Sighed Anthony.

"Yay! Lets go!" Said Kovu excitedly

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait, right now" said Anthony

"Yeah! Right now!" Said Kiara.

"Okaay then, if you lions can keep up with me!" Shouted Anthony

He ran out of the jungle, Kiara and Kovu ran out behind Anthony.

Anthony was more than 70 yards away from Kiara and Kovu

Anthony was crazy fast he was faster than Kovu and Kiara combined!

With the racing they got to the pridelands in 2 hours!

"Well were here in the pridelands!" Exclaimed Kovu.

"I can't wait for you to meet my father, my mother, and the rest of the pride!" Exclaimed Kiara

Anthony had a not sure kind of expression in his face.

"I am not so sure that they would welcome me so approvingly." Sighed Anthony.

"Remember that we will explain to them, okay?"

Assured Kiara

"Okay I believe you guys." Said Anthony

Kiara and Kovu went into the cave first.

"You're here! We've missed you even though it has been like yesterday. But your father and I still missed you!" Exclaimed Nala

"Yeah we have missed you to mother!" Said Kiara

"So how was it, the whole experience?" questioned Nala

"Oh yeah! Mom it was great and amazing, the jungle was perfect for this experience!" Exclaimed Kiara.

"How about you Kovu?" Said Nala

"The whole experience was absolutely wonderful magical night!" Said Kovu.

"So mom where is dad, I need to talk to him about something that we found in the jungle." Said Kiara

"He went to the watering hole, i think he should be here right... Now." Said Nala the time Simba was walking into the cave.

"Hey you guys are back! How was it?" Exclaimed Simba.

"The whole experience was magical, and amazing!" Said Kiara

Simba giggled to himself and looked proudly to his daughter and his son-in-law and he later became serious.

"Hey is it just me or do you guys also smell something unusual around here?" questioned Simba

"Oh yeah! That is something that I was going to tell you about what we found in the jungle." Said Kiara to her dad in a innocent tone.

"Well, then what is it then?!"

questioned Simba

"Hehe.. Hee.. You see when we were in the jungle we saw.. Well what I thought was a human but he turned out to be a..a...a...

"A what!" Said Simba in a inpatient tone.

"A vampire!" Exclaimed Kiara

"What?! A..a vampire!" Shouted Simba

"Anthony! Come on out from behind the rock!" Shouted Kovu

Anthony came in front of the cave out of nowhere with his vampire speed. Anthony felt uncomfortable when the whole pride watching him, but he seemed to have gained his confidence when Kiara and Kovu looked at him with assurance.

Anthony had a slight giggle inside of him, he smiled, every lion in the pride was shocked at Anthony at his sharp fangs.

"Wow you have really sharp fangs! They're even sharper than a lions!" Exclaimed Nala

"How did you end up in the jungle?" Asked Simba

"Well I don't exactly know it seems like I was knocked out and brought to the jungle." Said Anthony

"That is tense!" Said Nala

"Do you need anything? We will help you!" Said Simba.

"You can stay here if you want!" Said Nala

"Well,well,well look who we have here, if it isn't Anthony!" Said a girl who came out of nowhere with blood red eyes like Anthony's

"Well,well,well looks like we have the vampire monster Victoria, murderer of the innocent people! Grrrrr!" Anthony snarled at the girl.

"Anthony who is this?" Said Kiara to Anthony.

"Ha! This is the murder of my family the one who turned me like this monster!" Said Anthony to Kiara.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had a chance! Because of you, you've made me suffer this life!" Spat Anthony as he faced Victoria!

"I think yeah! I should have killed you when I left you in the jungle!

"So it was you! That did that?!"

Shouted Anthony.

"Mmhhmm! That was me!" Said Victoria

Anthony snarled and went to attack Victoria in vampire speed both beared their fangs.

The lions in the pride were just looking at the vampires fighting they didn't want to interfere to the tense battle of both vampires.

Anthony and Victoria were fighting to their deaths.

"Hahaha! You are a weakling and that is all you ever were! A stupid weakling! No wonder you couldn't protect you're own family from me!" Insulted Victoria to Anthony

"STOP IT!" Yelled Anthony to Victoria. Victoria had the power of the mind like Anthony's, Victoria tried to play with Anthony's mind but Anthony had a strong mind, he didn't allow Victoria to control him.

"You have a strong mind, but you would never ever protect this pride!" Said Victoria

"Yes! I will protect this pride as if they were my family and they treat me like family ever since my family died! I will care for them with my life! Even if I die today! But I will kill you!" Shouted Anthony to Victoria.

"Okay fine!" Said Victoria

Victoria turned away from Anthony and she later all of a sudden she went on top of Anthony and tried to bite him, but he was quick and he pulled her down for his behind, he realized about why she was trying to bite him, he summed it all up that was one of the ways to kill a vampire, Anthony pinned Victoria down and beared his fangs and he wasn't sure how vampire blood tasted, his adrenaline was rushing so he didn't have enough time to be thinking about it, he nailed his teeth into her neck and sucked her blood, she struggled in trying to get out, he later decided to stop, he retracted his teeth from her neck and she deteriorated she was definitely dead for good! Anthony had black blood all over his mouth.

"The pride is safe from this monster"

Said Anthony

"Did you really mean on what you said and that we have treated you like family?" Said Kiara

"Yes I meant those words! You have treated me like family, you guys cared about me when for me it seemed like all hope was lost! Thank you for that, all of you!" Said Anthony

"Yeah we will be here for you! And thank you for saving us." Said Kovu

"Yeah thank you for saving us from her." Said Simba.

"No problem, I needed to kill her, if I didn't do so, she would've killed everyone here, and I would never want that.

I don't want anyone suffering the way that I did." Exclaimed Anthony

"Awww! Thank you ! We will never forget that! You are welcome here anytime Anthony!" Said Nala

"I wish I could, but.. I will have to return to my land, New York, I could start a new life there, and maybe have a new family that can now be safe from that true monster!" Exclaimed Anthony

"But thank you for helping me!" Said Anthony

"No problem! We were so glad that you were here with us! Thank you!"

Said Kiara.

"Well seems like I have to say goodbye now! GOODBYE!" Said Anthony

"GOODBYE! Hope to see you again!" Said the whole pride!

Anthony turned around, he smiled and waved goodbye back to the pride and he ran off in vampire speed.

5 months later Kiara and Kovu gave birth to 3 healthy cubs.

The End


End file.
